


your predator hands reached to the throat

by reginleit



Series: ec au [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin AU, Cop AU, F/F, F/M, Punk AU, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleit/pseuds/reginleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an instant your predator hands reached to the throat, I knew you were waiting to die the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your predator hands reached to the throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tantsija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantsija/gifts).



> for tantsija
> 
> unbeta'd

i. 

she sprawled out over the park bench, green eyes fixed on the darkening, orange sky as a hand hung loosely off the edge. her fingertips lightly danced along the concrete of the sidewalk. she didn’t move her legs from the bench, not even when people passed by with reproachful glances. she spent most days on that park bench, away from the misguided politics of others. she might have sought out chaos and fed from it, but the little black haired woman enjoyed peace and quiet from time to time. she turned her head to the side, leather jacket crinkling with the moment.

her eyes flicked toward the few people left, killing time before night fell. children had long gone home, leaving the adults to play. older couples wandered around the bend, arms hooked together. teenagers hurried toward the cover of trees, hands locked as they sought privacy. first dates, third dates, fifth dates, last dates milling around, trying to make sense of everything. 

her eyes strayed toward a pair, upper lip curling at the man but gaze lingering on the woman at his arm. all dolled up and ready to play, dress neat, makeup perfect. her demeanor was loose but there was a feral gleam in her kohl rimmed eyes. her smile was coy but all addison saw was sharp, pointy teeth. she appeared angelic, but there was no angel beneath her mask. if she sunk her teeth into the other woman, blood wouldn’t fill her mouth. iron would. each smile with her teeth the woman gave, the watcher waited for her to sink them into her partner’s neck. 

the watcher wanted to paint the woman’s mouth red with her date’s blood and then kiss her. she wanted to taste the bite, lick the copper from her mouth and take her hand. she would feel sharp nails dig into her pale hand but addison would pull the tempest into her inferno. 

ii. 

her delicate hand was dwarfed by his but it burned his skin with its heat. he wanted the fire to swirl up and swallow him whole. he needed it to scorch his skin and leave him burned and broken on the outside.

his throat clenched at the grief stark in her eyes, but training demanded that keep his distance from the mourning widow. hollowness hung lopsided on his head like a crown, words coming up empty. six years on the force hadn’t prepared him for the loss of an officer nor the experience of informing his wife. he’d never met the wife of one of his police officer’s and at this moment, he wished for better circumstances. a police chief should meet the wives of his men. he should meet them but never promise their safety. promises were easily broken, never kept.

her red hair quivered with the shake of her shoulders, light eyes filled with a grief that couldn’t be spoken. there was nothing for him to say. he had no words, no condolences besides the ones already prepared. instead his throat filled with a curiosity about whether or not her bones were made of starlight, of whether not her freckles displayed each hardship she had survived, of whether she’d pick up her husband’s gun and point it at the mugger. 

"i’m sorry." 

"you should be."

iii.

her knife dug into the skin on his neck, blade taut. his nostrils flared with anger, eyes burning back at him from the darkness of the alleyway. her tan hand dug into the roots of his hair, forcing his head to tilt up to press her knife even closer. she sneered at him and he bared his teeth back, two feral shadows in a city of dank rot. 

he’d never seen her before. he’d heard of her. he’d heard of the cat like she’d heard of his wolf. they’d danced a dangerous dance of murder without ever setting their eyes on each other until now. phantoms to each other until now.

her body tensed, stiffening against his as the muzzle of his revolver pressed against her ribs. triumph blazed in his eyes. but her hand moved to the gun, gripped his wrist and pulled it back to her neck, placing it under her chin.

"baby, don’t you know? if i go to hell, i’m taking you with me. and you better make it count."


End file.
